Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for opening a bottle and forming a closure cap for the bottle as a replacement for the removed crown cap. The bottle opener and closure cap includes a split metal ring that encloses a circular metal disc and resilient sealing member which are placed on top of a bottle that has had its crown cap removed by the opener. The opener is formed in a handle which has a cam arrangement associated therewith to clamp the ring around the open end of a bottle. The ring includes an inwardly inclined bottom edge to engage a rib on the end of the bottle to cam the disc and sealing member downwardly in tight relationship to the open end of the bottle thereby forming a secure and positive closure cap for the bottle. The pivotal handle includes an opener incorporated therein by which a crown cap can be removed from the bottle.